


Is there somewhere?

by happygowriting



Series: The Fransom Files [9]
Category: Endings Beginnings (2019), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Angst, Halsey - Freeform, Love, M/M, Songfic, frank x ransom drysdale, is there somewhere, ransom is a soft boy, so is Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: follow me on tumblr!
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Frank (Endings Beginnings)
Series: The Fransom Files [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098836
Kudos: 3





	Is there somewhere?

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

_I promised myself I wouldn’t let you complete me…_

Sometimes love happens when people less expect it. For Frank and Ransom they never thought they would fall in love, at least not with each other. When they started messing around together it was just to pass time, something to do when they were bored. 

They had been friends first, having grown up together and if they were honest with each other - and themselves - the feelings were always there. They weren’t strong or anything to really look at, but they were there and maybe that’s why it felt so natural for them to fall together and start to fool around. For them it was just fucking.

Or that’s what they always told themselves. 

They always tried to convince themselves that it was nothing but sex and fucking, a warm body to warm their beds when they didn’t have anyone else to fuck. More often than not they sought each other out, even if they didn’t realize that’s what they did.

They shared so many unspoken words, confessions that were never voiced but rather showed by how they touched were when they were together. The tender touches they exchanged, the soft kisses that were shared in dark corners where nobody could see them. 

They feel in love with each other without meaning to but even then they didn’t do anything about it. They didn’t know what to do or even how to go about it. So they continued as they were, breaking each other’s hearts only to fall back together repeatedly. 

_I didn’t mean to fall in love tonight / You’re looking like you fell in love tonight_


End file.
